


Welcome to Wall-E

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Singing in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy & Jemma + Singing
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Welcome to Wall-E

Jemma had known Daisy for almost a year and somehow, in that rather long span of time, she had never been given a ride home in her car. It made sense, really. Jemma had her own licence, drove herself to school, and was normally designated the role of driver in most group hang outs. Even Daisy admitted to the fact that Jemma was one, a safer driver, and two, owned the cleaner car.

“Wall-E tries his best,” Daisy would say. She adored her lovable hunk of junk car, but when push came to shove and a car was needed for a longer drive, they always ended up taking Jemma’s car Diana. 

That day, however, Diana was busy being driven by Jemma’s mother and so Wall-E’s services were required. 

“Thanks for the ride home, Daisy,” Jemma said, grabbing onto the handle of the passenger side door. She tried to pull it open, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Whoops,” Daisy said, ducking into the silver sedan, “sorry about that. The key doesn’t open that side for some reason. Gotta do it manually.”

Once she had pulled the lock and swung the door open, Jemma got into the car with a smile.

“Welcome to Wall-E,” Daisy grinned, presenting the inside of the car like a game show host. 

Jemma patted the dash of the car. “Hello Wall-E. Fitz has told me great things about you.”

“He would,” Daisy said, “he’s about ninety percent of the reason this old boy still runs.”

Fitz had in fact been pretty much the entire reason why Wall-E still managed to chug along the road and a reasonable speed and was also the one who had solved the whole nightmare AC situation. Daisy’s parents, as well as Fitz’s mother, were all eternally grateful Fitz had Wall-E to tinker on and no longer set his tools to his mother’s toaster.

“So, what should we listen to?” Daisy asked once she had turned out of the school’s parking lot. “The CD collection is in the glove box. Wall-E is not very well equipped for the modern era, so we go retro.”

“Are CD’s really counted as retro?” Jemma laughed, pulling open the glove box.

Daisy shrugged. “Dunno. I normally just say that to make my dad cringe. He does this thing where he rubs his forehead--whoops! Stop sign!--where he rubs his forehead and cries a little inside when I call anything made pre-Y2K a relic or retro.”

Grinning, Jemma opened the large CD binder case on her lap, flipping through the pages with her free hand. Her other hand was busy clinging to the grab handle as Daisy made a sharp turn. At least she was a better driver than Hunter, but that wasn’t a very hard margin to beat.

As she turned each page, Jemma saw that Daisy had organized the disks by who was in the car with her. She had pages labeled Mom, Dad, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, and The Team. There were also pages labeled I Don’t Know Man, and To Cry To. 

“If you see any disks that scream at you, mark ‘em and we can start a Jemma page!” Daisy said when they had hit a stop light.

“The Taylor Swift CD is calling me,” Jemma said, pulling it out of the To Cry To page.

Daisy nearly strangled herself on her seatbelt as she jumped in her chair. “Yes! You love Taylor Swift too!”

“Of course! Who doesn’t?” Jemma replied excitedly.

“New stuff or old stuff?” Daisy asked.

“Both are great, but Fearless is a masterpiece.”

“It’s on the next page, hun.”

As the light turned green, Jemma popped in the CD and turned up the volume on the radio. Daisy skipped to track three and rolled down the windows. As she started to sing the first notes, Jemma’s head snapped towards the driver’s seat. Daisy wasn’t just good at singing, she was fantastic.

“Daisy,” Jemma said, readjusting her position so she could look at her friend more closely. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t tell me you were such a gifted singer!”

"Pfft,” Daisy laughed, looking out at the road. 

“I’m being serious! You have a gift.”

Jemma saw a blush work up Daisy’s face as she said, “Thank you.”

“Now,” Jemma said, sitting back in the correct safety position, “shall we scream to Taylor Swift?”

Daisy grinned. “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the pages in Daisy's CD binder are based on my actual playlists.


End file.
